Savaged
by NeverSayNemesis
Summary: The world's last lycan is stolen and thrown into a world she didn't know was a reality by the murderers of her only family left. Forced to fight other mytholigical creatures for her own survival, does she have the strength? Full summary inside.


**Welcom readers! I hope you enjoy this story I have begun to put together. If you have comments, character suggestions and feedback, I encourage you to review! Also, rated M for gore/violence, language and maybe some not-so-sexual scenes later in the story. Enjoy(:**

_Accalia tried to run from the monster being birthed inside her. However, some monsters refused to be ridden. The kinds who feed from your terror and loathing. Accalia tried to run from the truth. In doing so, she was forced to see the real, cruel truth of the world. After her sister was murdered, she was stolen by the creatures. The world was black for too long. When she woke up, she was in a new place, and then forced to battle other monsters for her ow survival. Will she take lives to save her own? What other choice does she have. There's only one way of life for he monsters she has encountered, and what other than murder and voilence? As she becomes the creature the King's have made of her, she becomes a hero and revives her lost soul._

* * *

><p>You don't believe in monsters until the broken mirror of reality reveals what you're becoming. You cannot see what invisible demons roam the world until you find yourself morphing into one. These aren't the inside monsters, not the self-loathing, self harming consumers. No, not at all. These are the kind whose bones snap at new angles, who skin disinergrates into something entirley new. The world has so many hidden horrors. Sometimes, you don't see the grotesque truth until you see yourself.<p>

I didn't mean to hurt her... I didn't mean to scar her like I did. I couldn't control myself, and I don't know why, but it mortified me. It terrifies me even more to know that the pain I myself had felt, and caused, made me something inhuman. The smells surrounding me proved my theory more, because they were all so distinct. My senses were frighteningly accute. The forest I now occupied, however, seemed to serve me as a haven, protecting me from myself. My mind coulnd't begin to comprehend anything. All I could think is I brought harm to my sister. The only family left... And now I had burdened her with lonliness and scarred her skin to forever remind her of what I have done. To remind her that I'm not her sister, but an animal.

The moon brought faint light to the forest. The tree's danced in the calm winds, gossiping of the girl who smelled of monster. All I could process was that the moon shared my solitude. I began to shiver. Not because I was cold, but because I was confused. I so wanted this to be just a nightmare, but I knew it couldn't. I would have forced myself awake before I slashed at my own kin! I can never take this back, and don't know that I can ever return. Because... I wasn't me! I began to... Change... My bones bent and broke, and shifted. The pain, how agonizing it was. Then, I remember a growl and then a voice. A movement, then blood, then me. Half naked, my bones back in place. Then... I ran. I fled from the truth and my home. Now, I was in a new home. With my new kin of the mammals whom hunted at night. Dreading the day that my bones would shift once more.

The silence was antagonizing me. I could only hear my own beating heart, fluttering like a birds. Guilt was consuming me, and I felt it's bites and scratches in my stomach. I began to felt nausious at this feeling and felt a gag form in my throat. Then I heard a violent snap and my my body twirled around. I saw a shadow approaching and squinted my eyes to see, to see whom this was. "Who... Stay back!" I yelled, fear making my voice tremble. The figure only came closer. Then, I saw the face. It was her. My sister. "Natalia... What are you doing here..?" I stuttuered. I strained to see her face, then saw the three deep cuts tracing her jaw. I immediatly flinched. "Go home! Leave me alone. Okay? I don't want to..." I stopped than. I couldn't speak anymore, and goosebumps overtook my shaking body.

"Come now, you didn't think she'd come back, would you?" A male voice rasped. I looked back, and still saw my sister. Then I saw the blade in her stomach... The tip was facing me, and I realized she wasnt moving, she was dead. A sword had striken her from behind. Her body fell, limp and I screamed. I couldn't help now but know this death was all my fault. I killed my sister indirectly. It was at that point that I felt the same sickening pain I had when I first began to change into the monster. I gasped and grabbed at the empty air.

"I've been looking for you for some time, Accalia." The male spoke. I collapsed, and my fingernails dug into the dirt. I looked up, and his figure looked like a giant. I shook my head and then spoke through pants. "Who... The hell are... You!" "How about we start with what am I, eh?" He grinned cruelly and I was intrigued. For a moment I felt I could rely on this man, but then I remembered the sword that he had murdered my sister with. He stepped closer and I saw he had one large eye in the middle of his deformed face. His bald head held many scars and I had to hold back a yelp. "What the..." I began. "See the real horrors to this world? I am Heidara, and I am a fullblooded cyclops, as you can presumingly see." There was emphasis on 'see' and under different circumstaces I might have laughed. However, all I could do now was shed tears. This can't be happening. But, it was. Suddenly, an ear shattering scream exploded through my my mouth as my spine bent toward the sky. My limbs began to grow and snap into new shapes and my screams never ended. Birds erupted into the sky and my scream slowly turned into something more demonic. My cloths ripped under my new shape and then the pain ended, and turned into something more comfterable but frightening all the same. I looked around with jerky movements, wondering what had just happened. I wanted to see what I was. I wanted to see my reflection and see my amber eyes and blond hair. But I knew that is not what I would see. I would see a monster like the freak in front of me.

"Beatiful! Bravo! They'll be so proud! I'll be worshiped! Well done, Accalia, well done!" Heidara yelled, his pupil dialiating admirably. I began to ponder what he was looking at and then wondered how he knew my name. "You don't have a damned clue what you are, do you! Accalia Nymesis! You are the last lycan in all of the universes."

This was the point where I tried to convince myself I was going insane, that this was all some sick joke, or some crazy fantasy. Lycan. That meant I was a werewolf. It would make sense if it were real! If such things exsisted. If such things were reality. I then looked down and saw large, gray paws with ivory claws. I shook my head violently and tried to speak but it only came out a growl, an inhuman snarl. Rage and fear and adreneline all chased eachother throughout my veins and arteries. Once more I attempted to speak but another savaged bark escaped my mouth. 'Bullshit!' I wanted to scream. But I could no longer deny this grotesque truth. I tried now to adapt to this body. This forein part of me. I lifted my lips and bared my teeth praying to whatever gods would hear out my sins that I looked threatening.

"Now, now pup. Calm down. You're coming with me, got it?" Heidara smirked.

I then lunged at him, my mouth gripping at his thick arm, teeth digging into charred skin. Blood mixed with ash, but I didn't dare let go. Heidara began to shout in pain as he flailed. "You little shit!" He screamed, and then my grip betrayed me. My spine impacted with a large tree trunk and a single yelp escaped my muzzle before the breath fled me, and my already tainted world turned to black.


End file.
